Queen Elsa
Elsa the Snow Queen is the deuteragonist of the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She is voiced by Broadway veteran Idina Menzel. Official Disney Bio :"From the outside, Elsa looks poised, regal and reserved, but in reality, she lives in fear as she wrestles with a mighty secret—she was born with the power to create ice and snow. It’s a beautiful ability, but also extremely dangerous. Haunted by the moment her magic nearly killed her younger sister Anna, Elsa has isolated herself, spending every waking minute trying to suppress her growing powers. Her mounting emotions trigger the magic, accidentally setting off an eternal winter that she can’t stop. She fears she’s becoming a monster and that no one, not even her sister, can help her." Background At a young age, Elsa realizes that she holds an ancient power over ice and snow which she keeps hidden from her family, even her sister, Anna. Elsa shares a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, however this is shattered when the two fall out. During Elsa's royal coronation, her abilities over ice are exposed to the citizens of the kingdom, causing Elsa to accidentally place a frozen curse on it, trapping it in an eternal winter. This leaves everyone utterly shocked because of a prophecy that someone will leave the kingdom in an eternal winter. Because of this disaster, Elsa goes into self-imposed exile, hiding away in an Ice Palace conjured up through her power. To protect herself and her new home, Elsa creates a fierce snowman warrior. Meanwhile, to save her kingdom, Anna journeys off to find Elsa to restore their bond and break the curse. Physical Appearance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman, as the Snow Queen she has platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Anna) and a tall slender figure. In her pre-Snow Queen state, her hair is platinum blonde. She wore a cape and dress similar to her sister's, but the dress was colored dak-turquoise with gold lacing and a black top with sleeves. Her hair was kept back in a bun. She also wore gloves all the time to contain her powers. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a side braid woven with ice incrustations. She wears a cyan, off-the-shoulder dress with slightly transparent sleeves. And underneath the sleeves of her dress is a transparent cape of sheer material draped down and covered with big snowflakes. Trivia *Elsa is probably based on Kay from the original fairy tale, not the Snow Queen. Quotes *"The party is over, close the gates." *"Give me my glove!" *"Then leave!" *"Enough, Anna!" *"I SAID ENOUGH!!!" *"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" *"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." *"Olaf?" *"Don't you see? I can't." Gallery ElsaPose.png|Elsa as the Snow Queen 441px-26353335.jpg|Young Elsa Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa looked out the window Anna & Elsa.jpg|Elsa and Anna giggles 5/2466533.jpg|Elsa is sad that what she had done to the floor with her magic powers Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Sad Elsa Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa's beautiful feet Elsa's Secret Power.png|Elsa with her magical icy power F582463719.jpg|Beautiful Elsa Elsa-magic.jpg|Elsa and her snowflakes 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|Elsa is beautiful Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa endearing grin.jpg 18-5 022-00 0001.jpg|Elsa in her ice palace 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Frozen Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Princesses Category:Elementals Category:Cryomancers Category:Magical Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Loner Heroes Category:Queens Category:Monarchs Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:True Neutral